Even Voldemort Can't Stop This
by good charlottexxxfred weasley
Summary: Ginny and Harry are not together anymore but on the train to Hogwarts[harrys going for training] and ginny decides she is going with Harry Ron and Hermione. Will Harry Let Ginny? Does he still love her? GInny sure loves him


**Chapter One. Story of A Girl**

Hi. I'm just an ordinary 16 year old teenager, at least in my world, Besides the fact that my boyfriend is about to leave school and fight the most powerful wizard alive, other than Dumble-. I'm still getting used to the fact that he is dead. My dad works for the Ministry of Magic. I know, magic, there is no such thing as magic. Guess again. I'm a Witch. Not as in mean or cruel, but as in magic. I go to a school full of witches and wizards, only for witches and wizards. You see, you live in a world full of muggles (non magic folk), but I live in the wizarding world full of magic.

Well, back to my family. My dad works in the Ministry in the office of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. My mum takes care of things at home and is a member of the Order of Phoenix. My eldest brother Percy also works in the Ministry in the office of Department of International Cooperation. Percy is a prat. A huge one, in fact. The Twins in our family, Fred and George, are the troublemakers, always wrecking havoc in our house. They left Hogwarts and started a joke shop. And finally, Ron. Does that explain it? Ron is a …Ron. He is Harry's best friend. Did I mention that I am IN LOVE with Harry Potter.

I guess he doesn't love me back because after Dumbledore's funeral, he broke up with me. He said it was too Dangerous, that Vol--- He-who-must-not-be-named, had already tried to kill me once. Harry has to finish the job for Dumbledore. He has to find those seven bloody horcruxes. He doesn't want me to get hurt and blah blah blah. But I love him. I really really do!

Besides my sad love life, SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW! I'm going to be a 6th year! I finally get to see Harry. I know, I know, he's not going back to school. He's going for 2 weeks for some of the teachers to give him "special" training and to make a speech. I cannot believe I am in love with "_The Chosen One_".

Chapter Two. Lost Love? Or Flaming Lust

"HARRY!" I screamed as I reached Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Ginny, I missed you terribly" That little suck up Harry said.

" Hullo Hermione" I said delightfully.

I couldn't wait to onto the Hogwarts Express and tell everyone all about my summer. That is until Dean came up. Me and Dean used to be an "item" last year. That is until Harry came along. Harry. I can't keep my mind off of Harry.

"Bloody Hell, Dean" I sarcastically sighed. I really missed Harry and now Dean wanted me to sit with him. I guess I have to. I mean, we still are friends. I never really loved him like I love Harry. Not even close, we just kind of snogged. It was kind of more than that but not much. I really really really want to go and talk to Harry.

"I guess I'll come and sit with you for a WHILE." I said with a fake smile, really wishing that I could go snog Harry right now.

So after about half way to Hogwarts, I told Dean I wanted to go and catch up with Hermione, even though she was at my house for the past month. But he didn't have to know that.

As I walked into the compartment where Hermione, Ron, Harry, Neville, and Looney Lovegood where sitting I saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry sitting in the corner huddled talking about what it would seem something secret. But it was obviously not, I mean Dumbledore just died. We ALL knew Voldemort was back and more powerful than ever. They were so deep into their conversation that none of them but Luna noticed me enter. But she didn't even say hullo. She was too into the Quibbler. What rubbish.

"hey guys!" I said half cheerful, half longing. FOR HARRY OF COURSE!

"Hi Ginny." Harry said kind of shy. Harry? Shy? Since when? He was probably just sad that we can't be together. On all of his doing, Him having to fight Voldemort and everything.

Was I being selfish? I really wanted, no NEEDED him. I think he needs me to. Even if we aren't boyfriend/girlfriend, Voldemort still knows Harry cares for me so like him not going out with me will change anything. Voldemort gets what he wants and if he wants me, he'll have to get me over Harry's dead bo—ohgod!

" Harry, since I am in my sixth year and technically a full grown wizard, well in a week, I would like to go Horcrux hunting with you, Hermione, and Ron." I saw the look on his face. He was shocked, worried, and OH SO CUTE! All at once. WHY DID I HAVE TO DO THAT! But I am going, no matter what.


End file.
